They Don't Know This One
by baekmeacake
Summary: "Byun Baekhyun hanyalah siswa biasa yang beruntung bisa dekat dengan si pangeran sekolah populer, Park Chanyeol." Orang-orang selalu sok tau, dan membanding-bandingkan kelebihan dan kekurangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mereka tidak tau. (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)


"**Byun Baekhyun hanyalah siswa biasa yang beruntung bisa dekat dengan si pangeran sekolah populer, Park Chanyeol."**

Orang-orang selalu sok tau, dan membanding-bandingkan kelebihan dan kekurangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mereka tidak tau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Take a seat and enjoy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**They Don't Know This One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang-orang selalu sok tau, dan membanding-bandingkan kekurangan dan kelebihan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang terkenal dan bahkan mempunyai _fanclub_ sendiri, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya seorang siswa biasa, yang mungkin kelewat pintar, tapi tetap saja dianggap biasa. Ikut dan menjuari beberapa olimpiade dengan mewakili nama sekolah benar-benar tidak membawa pengaruh apapun untuk Baekhyun!

"Omo! Chanyeol oppa, tampan sekali!" teriak salah seorang siswi dalam satu kumpulan _fanclub _Chanyeol sambil mengangkat banner bertuliskan 'Park Chanyeol jjang!'. Setelahnya terdengar teriakan-teriakan absurd dari kelompok beratribut lengkap itu.

Chanyeol yang berjalan melewati gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul, tapi mampu meluluh lantakkan hati siswi itu, hingga ia kembali berteriak bagai orang keserupan. Setidaknya itu pendapat Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan wajah di tekuk di samping Chanyeol.

"Ish, dasar! Masih pagi ia sudah membuat ribut seperti ini. Sangat mengganggu," gerutu Baekhyun tanpa sadar bahwa diam-diam Chanyeol tengah meliriknya.

"Hei, kau ini kejam sekali sih," timpal Chanyeol lalu merangkul bahu Baekhyun untuk semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Terdengar lagi suara jeritan tidak rela, "AKU JUGA MAU DIRANGKUL CHANYEOL OPPA!"

"Telingaku sakit mendengar teriakan mereka, tau. Menyebalkan sekali! Lagi pula kenapa mereka harus ngefans padamu? Kenapa bukan padaku saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada dramatis. "Aku terluka, Chanyeol-ah. Apa aku kurang sempurna?"

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun yang kini semakin menekuk wajahnya. "Hahaha.. Artinya siswi-siswi di sini bisa melihat yang mana yang berkualitas dan patut di idolakan dan yang mana yang tidak," ejek Chanyeol.

"Yach! Jadi kau mengataiku tidak berkualitas, begitu?!" Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Chanyeol. "Kau tega sekali!"

"Eumm.. Begitu lah," jawab Chanyeol santai. Ia kembali merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

Mungkin orang-orang bisa selalu sok tau dan membanding-bandingkan kekurangan dan kelebihan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mereka tidak tau.

"Tapi setidaknya, orang yang berkualitas ini mengidolakanmu," bisiknya.

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang. "Aku juga mengidolakanmu."

**.**

Chanyeol bertubuh tinggi. Tinggi sekali. Bahkan saking tingginya, ia mudah sekali ditemukan di antara lautan manusia kantin karena tubuh tingginya. Ia tinggi memang sudah bawaan dari lahir, dan di tambah dengan hobinya bermain basket.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia bertubuh pendek nan mungil. Bahkan ia beda 11 cm dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak suka bermain basket ataupun berenang. Ia lebih memilih bermain piano di ruang musik sambil bernyanyi, dan saat selesai, ia akan mendapati Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya dari balik pintu.

"Ahahaha! Lucu sekali kalau Byun pendek itu dan Chanyeol oppa berjalan bersama. Ia akan terlihat seperti kurcaci." Baekhyun mendelik ke sumber suara. Ia menemukan Song Jinri dan Song Jinah–si kembar yang merupakan adik tingkatnya sepertinya sedang membicarakannya.

"Yak, Jinah-ah! Justru si raksasa Chanyeol itu yang ketinggian! Baekhyun oppa itu imut, tau," kata Jinri tidak terima. Ah, Baekhyun ingat bahwa Jinri itu orang yang memberikan Baekhyun bekal hingga Chanyeol cemburu setengah mati dan ngambek padanya selama berhari-hari.

"Baekhyun itu yang terlalu pendek!" protes Jinah lagi. Ia menjitak kepala saudara kembarnya, seakan menyuruh Jinri sadar untuk memilih Chanyeol.

"Aniya. Park _giant _itu yang ketinggian!" balas Jinri.

"Eih, kenapa mereka jadi bertengkar seperti itu, sih?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung lalu menatap Jinri dan Jinah sedang memperjuangkan pendapat mereka masing-masing. "Aneh sekali! Ya sudah lah, aku keluar saja."

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya hingga menimbulkan suara, membuat Song bersaudara itu menoleh dan melongo. Baekhyun hanya melemparkan senyum kecil sebelum ia keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Bwaa!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah konyol. Chanyeol kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Ya! Kau bodoh! Kalau aku jantungan, bagaimana?!" omel Baekhyun lalu memukul-mukul tangan Chanyeol cukup kuat hingga Chanyeol merintih kesakitan, memohon untuk tidak di pukul lagi.

"Habisnya kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa bilang-bilang padaku, pendek!" ejek Chanyeol lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Tapi.. kau tadi pergi dengan Sooyoung sunbae..," lirih Baekhyun dengan suara pelan, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku kan pergi untuk mengambil soal latihan olimpiade dari Kim songsaenim yang cerewet itu," kata Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun. "Apa jangan-jangan kau cemburu?" goda Chanyeol.

"Cemburu? Hell, no! Untuk apa aku cemburu?!" kesal Baekhyun dengan wajah merona merah. "Dasar _giant _tidak peka!"

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya. "Mwo? _Giant_? Panggilan macam apa itu?"

"Ne, _giant._" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Itu karena tubuhmu terlalu tinggi seperti raksasa."

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu smurf. Karena kau pendek dan imut. Eotte?"

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terima saat mendengar kata 'pendek', tapi baru saja ia akan membuka mulut untuk protes, ia mendengar Chanyeol berkata 'imut'. Baekhyun refleks menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"_Giant _dan _smurf_? Woahh! Ternyata manis sekali," tutur Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Maaf, ya, nae_ baby smurf_. Tadi aku benar-benar hanya pergi mengambil soal latihan dari Kim saem. Benar, deh."

"Ne, _giant. _Aku percaya padamu." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan polos. Mereka mulai melangkah menuju ke gerbang keluar sekolah, dengan tangan yang–tanpa sadar bertautan. Chanyeol sesekali melirik Baekhyun sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Oh, ya.. Tolong ajari aku caranya bermain basket dong.." pinta Baekhyun dengan _puppy eyes_.

Chanyeol membelalakkan mata. Sedetik kemudian, dia menahan tawa. Baekhyun mau bermain basket? Dengan tubuh sekecil itu? Pfftt.. "Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau bermain basket, eoh?"

"Aku tadi mendengar Song Jinah berkata bahwa aku terlalu pendek untukmu. Jika aku berjalan di sampingmu, aku malah terlihat seperti kurcaci," cerita Baekhyun panjang lebar. "Tapi setidaknya Jinri membelaku! Dia mengatakan kalau aku itu imut, dan kau yang ketinggian!"

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Ia terbahak-bahak di hadapan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan kesal seakan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Dengan susah payah, Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya.

"Yachh! Kenapa kau tertawa, _giant _bodoh?!"

Perlahan tatapan Chanyeol mulai melembut, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang konyol dan bodoh seperti biasanya. Ia meraih kedua pundak kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun merona.

Mungkin orang-orang bisa selalu sok tau dan membanding-bandingkan kekurangan dan kelebihan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mereka tidak tau.

"Tidak peduli kau seperti kurcaci atau apapun itu, asalkan kau selalu berada disampingku dan berjalan bersamaku, itu sudah cukup, nae _baby smurf _pendek."

"Kau juga harus tetap disampingku, _giant_ bodoh."

**.**

Baekhyun itu mudah sakit. Ia cepat lelah dan tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang anti panas.

Malam itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan beriringan menyusuri trotoar kota Seoul yang sangat ramai. Baekhyun terlihat semangat berjalan. Ia menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan mengayun-ayunkannya ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Oi, smurf! Kau mau membawaku kemana, sih?" Baekhyun tidak menggubris perkataan Chanyeol. Ia terus menarik tangan panjang Chanyeol untuk mengikuti langkahnya yang semakin cepat, dan menuju ke... pantai?

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berdampingan di atas pagar pembatas pantai dengan jaket tebal membungkus tubuh mereka. Malam ini angin bertiup cukup kencang. Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol.

"Ya, _baby smurf. _Kenapa kita harus pergi ke sini sih? Udaranya dingin.." omel Chanyeol. Ia merangkul bahu Baekhyun dari samping. "Nanti kau sakit, lagi."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau sangat suka udara dingin, kan, bodoh."

Chanyeol menepuk kening Baekhyun yang tertutup poni. Poni anak itu mulai memanjang rupanya. "Yahhh.. Kau yang bodoh! Kau mengajakku ke tempat yang dingin, tapi kau sendiri tidak tahan dengan di–"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengalah, _giant_?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun memotong perkataan panjang kali lebar Chanyeol.

"Hah?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. "Kau bicara apa, sih?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Maksudku, kita, kan, sangat berbeda. Aku biasa saja, kau populer. Aku berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana, sedangkan keluargamu kaya raya. Aku suka hangat, kau suka dingin.." Baekhyun berhenti sebentar. "Aku hanya–"

Kali ini perkataan Baekhyun yang terpotong, karena Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun terpaku ditempatnya. Rasa hangat menjalari sekujur tubuh Baekhyun, bahkan masih bertahan ketika Chanyeol menarik wajahnya menjauh. Chanyeol menunduk sedikit agar dapat langsung menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Selama ini apa kau tidak sadar?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol, tidak mengangguk dan juga tidak menggeleng. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun. Ia tau Baekhyun pasti sudah ngeh tentang perasaannya, dan Baekhyun juga pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi anak ini hanya ingin kepastian, dengan mendengarnya dari mulut Chanyeol sendiri.

"Aku melakukan semua ini karena.. aku mencintaimu."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang." Chanyeol meringis. Tangannya terulur untuk memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun. "Aku tau ini pasti akan jadi hal yang sangat _cheesy_ dan semacamnya, tapi aku ingin berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu karena kau Byun Baekhyun, bukan karena kepopuleran, kekayaan, tinggi badan, dan apapun itu. Aku mau selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, aku mau selalu berjalan berdampingan denganmu, aku mau kau melengkapi kekuranganku.."

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun merona saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Saat ini Chanyeol yang bodoh sedang lenyap, yang ada malah Chanyeol ketika sedang serius tapi manis. Dan Baekhyun suka keduanya. "Oh.."

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. "Mwo?! Aku sudah panjang lebar berbicara dan kau hanya membalasnya dengan 'Oh', _baby smurf_?!" katanya kesal. Ia menjitak pelan kepala Baekhyun.

"Ya, memangnya aku harus membalas dengan apalagi?"

"Kau hanya harus menjawab, maukah Byun Baekhyun melengkapi kekurangan Park Chanyeol?"

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk berpikir, Baekhyun langsung mengangguk malu-malu. "Ne, aku mau."

Mungkin orang-orang bisa selalu sok tau dan membanding-bandingkan kekurangan dan kelebihan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mereka tidak tau.

"Baek, ayo kita pulang. Udara mulai bertambah dingin. Lihat, hidungmu sampai memerah seperti ini." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun turun dari pagar pembatas pantai yang cukup tinggi.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan melangkah, tiba-tiba dia mendengar panggilan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol~~" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya untuk memandang Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Ada apa?" Baekhyun nyengir lebar lalu memasang _puppy eyes_. "Aku lelah berjalan. Gendong~"

Dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun berada diatas punggung Chanyeol, tentu saja ditambah dengan omelan Chanyeol. "Aku sudah bilang untuk memakai mobil saja."

Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol. "Huh, kau ini cerewet sekali sih. Sudah, jalan saja. Ini sudah dekat. Aku mau tidur, ya~" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil sebelum mencium pipi Chanyeol kilat. "Saranghae, _giant_."

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar dengkuran halus Baekhyun, menandakan _puppy _itu sudah terlelap. "Nado saranghae, _smurf._"

Mungkin orang-orang bisa selalu sok tau dan membanding-bandingkan kekurangan dan kelebihan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mereka tidak tau.

"_Iya, kan, Baek?"_

"_Iya, Chan." _

_**-Fin. **_

Yeorobun annyeonghaseyo!

Adakah yang kangen sama baekmeacake yang udah lama gak ngambang ke permukaan ini? (Gaada) :')

Akhirnya aku kembali bisa buka ffn–bahkan sempat lupa password. Well, maaf ya buat teman-teman yang nungguin **I Remember You** 123456 tahun tapi aku malah ngepost fanfic baru(meskipun ini oneshot). Aku belum ngefeel aja buat nulis chapter selanjutnya. Tapi tenang aja, untuk chapter depan, aku pasti lanjutin–gak tau deh kapan hehehe 'v'.

Dan.. Gimana fanfic oneshot ini?! Kacau kah?

Pas nulisnya emang biasa aja, tapi pas baca ulang, kok malah fluffnya maksa banget ya?! Sempat gak pede untuk ngepost, tapi aku pikir, dipost aja dulu lah, kalo emang gak menarik sama sekali baru dihapus. Maklum ini masih oneshot pertama–karena aku demennya nulis yang chapteran.

Anyway, bagi yang mau temenan, ngobrol-ngobrol, atau sekedar tambah jumlah friends aja, silahkan di add line aku; litter9scal. Mau ngobrol tentang apapun, terutama tentang kpop atau tentang chanbaek yang tambah so sweet aja–hard shipper detected, pasti aku ladenin. Feel free ya~

Last, buat semua yang udah sempetin baca –suka atau enggak–, apalagi kalau ditambah review, terimakasih ya! See you. Xoxo.

©baekmeacake 141216


End file.
